


COOK BOOK

by Banbury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cooking, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of my earliest attempts to write fanfiction and also this one from the times when I did it only in my native language yet to dare myself to write in English :)<br/>So, the summary. Methos, with his long history and hidden talents, is one scary guy even in the most innocent of all situations.<br/>Эта история - одна из моих первых попыток писать фанфикшн, к тому же тогда я писала исключительно по-русски :)<br/>Теперь к сути: Митос, тот парень с длинной историей и не до конца открытыми талантами, может пугать в самой невинной ситуации :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	COOK BOOK

_**I’m on a seafood diet, I see food and I eat it.**_  
(непереводимая игра слов, возможно впервые было сказано Митосом)

\- И _**что**_ ты собираешься сделать?!  
\- На горячее - _**ашер**_ из баранины.  
\- Ладно, баранину я перенесу, но…  
\- Ты спешишь? Тогда просто насладись медленными объяснениями по ходу действия… Значит, на горячее будет _**ашер**_ , но сначала я возьму меру сут и теплое молоко, яйца и масло, добавлю… пожалуй, меда… и конечно дрожжи, все перемешаю и выложу в эту форму…  
\- Это хлеб?  
\- Умный мальчик! Жалко, что нет времени ждать _**уаджет**_.  
\- Давай уж не будем…  
\- Ты боишься? В любом случае у нас нет сока фиников, так что _**уаджет**_ не пойдет…  
\- Я не спрашиваю, что это такое…  
\- Не стремишься узнать новое?  
\- Не всегда … стремлюсь.  
\- Как скажешь. Так, хлеб будет готов ко времени. Теперь я возьмусь за _**песи**_. Где-то здесь доходят … а, вот они…  
\- Знаешь, ты не очень-то ругайся. Я ведь могу и испугаться.  
\- Значит, займи голову чем-нибудь полезным. Вот… Ага, порежь латук.  
\- Латук?! Ладно, ладно… крупно?  
\- Как привычней. Потом посоли и залей маслом, пусть напитается.  
\- А это для чего…?  
\- Салат.  
\- И ты называешь это салатом?!  
\- Весьма полезный салат. Я, между прочим, жил на нем десятилетиями, если не сказать веками.  
\- Что-то не заметно, чтобы тебе это принесло большую пользу…  
\- Живу же.  
\- Ну, разве что так… Что делать с огурцами и редисом?  
\- Просто положи на блюдо.  
\- А где помидоры? И знаешь, если все порезать, туда еще кукурузу, копченую курицу, ростки чеснока, то вполне даже себе салат будет…  
\- В Египте не было помидоров, кукурузы и много чего еще. Радуйся, что …  
\- Не прозевай свое _**песи**_!  
\- Где-то тут мой _**шедех**_ …  
\- Эй! Руки прочь от стола! Что такое _**шедех**_? Я сказал, убери руки, чтобы я видел, что ты там берешь!  
\- Не поможет.  
\- Тогда я сейчас быстренько испугаюсь прямо к Джо.  
\- И упустишь такую возможность сравнить _**шедех**_ и _**наур**_ …  
\- Эй! Я еще не решил, считать ли твое предложение приличным…  
\- Решай быстро, а то _**песи**_ перестоится, если ты сейчас все быстро не отнесешь на стол. И, кстати, не забудь оливки из холодильника достать.

__________________

\- Да будет в твоем сердце милость Амона!  
\- И тебе всего хорошего! Кстати, я так и не понял, из чего твой _**шедех**_?  
\- Не поймешь. Сейчас уже не делают настоящего, мешают с виноградом, передерживают… Да и такой я с трудом нашел в одной деревне в районе Асуана.   
\- А все-таки?  
\- Гранатовое вино.  
\- М-м-м. А если у них заказать…  
\- Спонсор?  
\- Ты меня соблазняешь… Я, может, сделаю моду на него у Мориса и начну стричь купоны…

__________________

\- Знаешь, а _**песи**_ -то недурен. Даже на фоне _**ашера**_. Я бы, правда, добавил припущенных цуккини. Ладно, ладно, не повторяй – в Египте не было цуккини…  
\- А ты добавь латук.  
\- Не начинай… Не понимаю твоего влечения к латуку – целую миску в одиночку…  
\- Воспоминания… Когда долго живешь в обнимку с миской подобной гадости, то начинаешь чувствовать к ней нежность.  
\- Даже и пробовать не буду.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты любопытен.  
\- Не в такой степени. И берегу свое здоровье.

__________________

\- А что у нас на десерт?  
\- У нас? Пиво у Джо.  
\- А как же..?  
\- Никогда не любил египетские сласти, приторные, как стареющий евнух.  
\- А где...?  
\- Не начинай… Так уж и быть, если решу испугать тебя чем-то из римской кухни, то сделаю виноградное печенье по рецепту Катона. Очень вкусно! Берешь сначала _**силиго**_ , заливаешь виноградным соком…

 

• Необходимые пояснения:  
• Ашер – способ приготовления - жарка или жаркое.  
• Песи – способ приготовления - варка или рагу, суп, etc.  
• Сут – пшеничная мука  
• Уаджет – египетское пиво  
• Наур – вино типа ликера  
• Силиго – тип помола муки, полба.


End file.
